First Steps
by catlover1177
Summary: Tessa has had experience with relationships, but nothing could have prepared her for this. The first steps into love are never easy, but dating an alien robot adds a whole new level of fun.
1. The Consequences of Sleepkissing

**So I decided to write a story for my friend and... this. She got me onto this ship, chained me up, and now I'm going to go down with it. ****Updates will be scattered, since I am currently visiting family and those plot bunnies come at the absolutely worst possible times. Also, Shane doesn't exist in this story, because Shane sucks.**

* * *

Tessa woke to the sound of pounding music. Rubbing her eyes, she checked the clock. Growling in frustration, she put on her slippers and dragged a brush through her tousled hair. Might as well look presentable when you're going to yell at a giant robot. She yawned and shuffled into the barn. Flashing lights greeted her and she winced at the brightness. "Bee! It's three in the morning. I do not approve of music this early. Turn it off." Tessa mentally kicked herself for introducing the yellow Camero to Earth music. Clearly he had decided to misuse it. Bee's radio switched on to some country show. "Sorry darlin', no can do." He looked at her and Tessa could swear she saw a sparkle in his optics. She kicked herself again for thinking it was cute, then once more because the idea of alien robots having sparkly optics was absurd and she needed more sleep and why did he call her darlin' and god she needed coffee and she really liked the color his eyes were and- Tessa stopped that particular thought train before it got out of control.

"Bee, I'm serious. Turn that off, because if I don't get at least eight hours of sleep, it will not be pretty." Again, the infuriating Autobot looked her mischievously, then retaliated by cranking up the stereo so loud Tessa swore she could hear the sound waves vibrating in the air around her. "BUMBLEBEE!" she screamed, covering her ears. Realizing the volume might be damaging her human ears, Bee quickly turned it down and beeped in apology. His radio crackled to life again. "Sorry. Checking out some new tracks." This time it was the voice of a popular DJ that Tessa recognized. Delicately touching her ears, she checked for blood, muttering a few choice words under her breath. He better not have damaged her hearing, or shit was going down.

"Well that's fan-freaking-tastic for you, Bumbie." She grinned at his insulted reaction to the nickname. "I'm going back to bed. Please do not render me deaf again." She turned to head back to the house. A hand lifted her up until she was eye level with Bee. Alright fine, she admitted it, his eyes were freaking amazing. The yellow bot beeped at her softly. "Sorry sweetheart." Tessa cursed herself when a blush rose to her cheeks. He really needed to stop using recordings with terms of endearment. It got her hopes too high. Wait a minute, what hopes? She did not have a crush on an Autobot. Absolutely not, because that would be insane. Of course, it wouldn't be any more insane than anything else that went on in her life. Living with Autobots really left her prepared for anything.

So why not accept it? Well first off, he was an alien, so there was that whole wrench in the plan. If her father didn't let her date a human guy, God knows how he would react if she waltzed in getting all cozy with an extraterrestrial being. Secondly, he would obviously never return her feelings. Were there even females on Bee's planet? If not, that raised some questions that Tessa really did not want to ponder. Third, she was barely a fraction of his size. That would be very awkward and impossible to ignore for... certain things. No, it would never work. During this thought process, Tessa had forgotten that she had been staring at Bee. Snapping back to reality, she found herself inches away from his face, staring into his electric blue optics.

Maybe she should've just stayed in bed. It would be easier to deal with the loud music than this situation.

In her current state, taking the rational course of action was the last thing on her mind. Figuring that such a chance would probably not arise again, Tessa leaned in and pressed her lips against Bumblebee's faceplate. Pulling away, she then commenced a mental beatdown against her rash, stupid brain. Bee let out a surprised whirr, then placed her on the ground and stared at her for a minute. Staring intently at the ground, Tessa was sure that she had just ruined their friendship and the Earth was going to explode. Why had she been so idiotic? Now they could never look at each other in the same way. it was going to be terribly awkward from now own. Praying that the ground would cave in and swallow her up, Tessa backed up slightly and contemplated making a run for it. She heard his radio start and looked back up at him.

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart."

A grin spread across her face, but then disappeared when she realized this was the start of a relationship with someone of a different species and maybe she had rushed into things. What had she gotten into? It wasn't like she didn't want it, because she did, but she was panicked and blurted out the first thing that came into her sleep deprived mind.

"Um... I WAS SLEEPKISSING!" Tessa screamed as she hightailed it back to the house, leaving a rather confused Bumblebee in her wake.


	2. Tessa is Confused, Bee Even More So

**She's back, Jack! And only a day later! I had more time to write than I thought. It's short, and I apologize, but I was tired when the inspiration fairy came to me and I decided if I didn't write it now I would forget and hold it off until Primus knows when. So enjoy a chapter that I managed to write in under an hour!**

* * *

Tessa tiptoed into the barn to look for some paint her dad had asked for, trying not to be noticed by a certain yellow Autobot. If she had to face him after what happened last night, she was sure that her life would end. He probably thought she was a hormonal little pest who had no idea what she was doing. Well, that last part was true. Tessa didn't have any idea what she was going to do next. She couldn't just act like nothing had happened, because that would only end in confusion and heartbreak. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar beeping sound. Bracing herself, she turned around to see Bumblebee standing a few feet away from her. Mentally she compiled a list of her current options.

1. Talk to him and work things out.

2. Run away and never look back.

3. Fake her own death and move to Brazil under the persona of Luna Vanmist.

She decided on option number one, as two was painfully stupid and three was even more so. "Bee," Tessa heard the squeak in her voice and cringed. "About last night, well the thing is I've recently had these romantic feelings for you. I know it's dumb because you're a robot from space and I'm a human, but I can't help it. Then when I kissed you I didn't know what I was doing and I don't want to ruin our friendship and-" she stopped when Bumblebee's radio whirred to life. "Don't need to explain anything, sweetheart. I did say I felt the same way." Tessa winced. This was exactly the part she was afraid of. She took a breath and continued.

"The thing is I don't know if it would even work out, because my dad's a freak about the no dating rule, and of course there would be other complications because of height and things like that. A relationship with an alien species might not be something I'm ready for. It's a big leap from what I've always expected." Bee looked at her for a minute and then grinned. "No worries darlin', I can wait. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Tessa felt like the Earth had just been lifted off of her shoulders. "Oh, good. I'm glad for that. I actually would like to try a relationship, if that's alright with you." After thinking for a minute, she smirked. "Plus, imagine the other's faces when they find out." Bumblebee let out a series of whirs and clicks, which Tessa supposed was robot laughing, and then held out his hand for her to climb on. When she did, he brought her up to eye level. Finding that this was the exact same position they had been in last night, Tessa's heart beat faster as she felt a blush crawl over her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me, sweetheart." Bee's radio came on again. Tessa smiled at him before leaning in, pressing her lips against his. A surprised and pleased beep came from his vocalizer. She pulled back, still smiling. Remembering that she was supposed to be getting paint, she stepped back. "Sorry Bumbie, got to finish an errand for Dad." He put her down gently, whirring in protest to the name she insisted on calling him. Laughing to herself, she continued her hunt for the paint, aware of Bumblebee watching her. "That does it, I'm making Bumbie your official nickname." Tessa tried to hide her giggles at the unamused expression on his face. "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

* * *

Later that day, she ate lunch at warp speed, eager to go back to the barn. Cade noticed and commented on it. "Honey, you're going to choke. The world isn't going to end if you take your time." Tessa chugged her water, got up from the table, and walked to the door before looking back. "Yes, Dad. Yes it will." She headed for the barn. Watching her go, Cade frowned when he noticed something peculiar. Was his daughter... skipping? He shook his head, perplexed. Later he would have to ask what gave her such a good mood.

Well, at least she had finally found something that made her happy.

* * *

**That ending though. Ugh, I started having a headache like three fourths through the chapter, so there are probably some errors that I missed. Till next time!**


	3. Date Night With A Giant Robot

**I start school in a week, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to get an update in, so here's an extra long chapter for all you lovely folks. Also, my OC is introduced in this chapter! I'm considering pairing her with Drift, but even if I do, that won't be a major plot point in this story. It's still all TumbleBee fluff! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tessa woke up to the sound of glass breaking. Turning her head toward the window, she was startled to see Bee looking rather like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. Broken glass littered the ground. Tessa felt like banging her head on a wall. That was four windows broken in the course of two weeks. She didn't even want to think about how the others had been shattered. Living with giant robots didn't come without its difficulties. "What," she said evenly, "was that?" Bumblebee's radio turned on.

"I was tapping on the glass and then... well, you see." His eyes widened slightly, as if he expected her to yell at him, and Tessa melted. It was impossible to be mad at that face.

"Well what do you need this time of night?" she asked, holding back a yawn. Being woken up at unfortunate times of day was becoming an all too often occurrence. Bee whirred quietly, his radio coming back on. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a movie and a drive?" Tessa held back an almost inhuman squeal. She was being asked on her first real date! True, this wasn't exactly how she had always imagined it, but it would do wonderfully. She smiled widely, barely able to contain her joy. "I'd love to. How about tomorrow night at seven?" Bee nodded, his eyes gleaming with happiness, as he stepped away from the window and headed back for the barn. Tessa watched him go, then got back in bed. Tomorrow was a big day.

In the morning, Tessa called her best friend, Kaitlyn. She was one of the few people close enough to the Yeager family that it was impossible to keep the robots staying there a secret from her. She visited at least once a week and had become good friends with the Autobots, Drift especially. Like him, Kaitlyn enjoyed quiet, peaceful places where she could think by herself. Her love of learning was also something they shared. Unlike Drift, however, she had a wild streak that shone through whenever she got excited about something. For example, when Tessa called to tell her about the date, the scream from the other end of the line was deafening. "Oh my gosh, girl! You have a date! That's it, I'm going to be at your house in ten minutes, and I'm bringing some new clothes with me." Hanging up the phone, a Tessa wondered what she had gotten herself into.

The knock on the door came precisely fifteen minutes later. Kaitlyn walked into the house, carrying a mountain of clothing. She walked up to Tessa's room and dumped it all on the bed. "Okay Tessa, let's get you ready for tonight! Take your pick." she said, gesturing to the pile. Taking a moment to think, Tessa looked over the clothes. Bee had said they were going out for a movie and a drive, so she didn't have to dress too fancy. Then again, going too casual might look like she wasn't really trying. At least she had Kaitlyn to help her.

Later, Tessa stood in front of a mirror, ready for the night. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a light purple blouse with flowy sleeves and a cinched waist. Black heels and a silver bracelet completed her outfit. Her hair had been washed, rinsed, and washed again before being brushed out until it gleamed. She had put on some blush and mascara in darker colors than she usually did. Swiping on some shiny lipgloss as a finishing touch, she turned towards Kaitlyn to get her feedback. If the happy squealing was anything to go by, she looked pretty good.

Hearing a familiar beep outside the door, Tessa took a breath and opened it. There was Bumblebee in robot form, and- wait, what was that in his hand? He lowered his arm, and she saw what it was. A bouquet of roses in delicate wrapping. "Good evening, beautiful." Tessa blushed and looked at the ground. She took the flowers that were offered and heard a strangled gasp behind her. Turning around, she saw Kaitlyn with a grin that threatened to split her face open. Before she had time to react, Kaitlyn pushed her out of the doorway and into the yard, loudly whispering encouragement to her. "You go, girl! I'm going to hang out here and see if Drift is around. When you get back, I expect details!"

Bee transformed into his alt mode and opened the passenger side door for Tessa. She got in, nervously twirling her hair around one finger. Tonight was going to be interesting, to say the least.

They ended up going to a popular drive-in theater, where they watched a funny movie about talking squirrels. It was actually pretty good. Tessa sat with her legs stretched out on the driver's side. Whenever Bee laughed at parts of the film, she could feel the car rumble. It was actually a comforting feeling, like she was safe in a warm embrace. Ever since the Cemetery Wind incident, Tessa hadn't had a real sense of security, and it was nice to get it back. She relaxed further, letting one arm rest on the dashboard, earning a pleased whirr from Bumblebee.

After the movie ended, they had driven to a dirt road, where no one traveled very often. After making sure there wouldn't be anyone disturbing them anytime soon, Bee floored the gas pedal. Tessa screamed, first from surprise, then in excitement. She had never gone this fast in her life, and her eyes widened when she saw that they were very close to entering the triple digits. She rolled down the window and let her hair blow in the wind, enjoying every second. If this was Bee's idea of a drive, she couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

Bumblebee finally stopped when they had gone up and down the road at least seventeen times. "That was amazing!" he heard Tessa say. "We need to do that again sometime." She grinned at him, and Bee felt his spark pulse. This was Tessa letting loose. Wind blown hair, eyes sparkling, laughing with joy, to Bee, she had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

**To avoid confusion, yes, I did switch to Bee's POV in that last paragraph. I think it's time we got his view on things, no? Well, bye for now! *floats away trailing magical sparkles***


	4. In Which Tessa Becomes A Matchmaker

**Well aren't I on a roll? I hurt my hand today, but I had a really great idea and just had to type it up. So I fought through the pain and brought you this! Also, I totally lied last chapter, because the Kaitlyn and Drift paring is going to be a bigger part of this story than I originally planned. This chapter is focused mainly on them, mostly because I feel like Kaitlyn wasn't introduced enough last chapter to get a feel for her personality. Also, so far, this is the longest chapter I have ever typed for a story, so _someone _*glares at friend* better give me one hell of a thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the date, and Tessa's outlook on life had brightened considerably. She was a ray of sunshine, even more so whenever she was around Bee. It was a good feeling, she had decided, one she was very determined to keep. She couldn't remember ever being this happy since the time when her mother had been alive. That lovable yellow Camaro completed a space in her heart that Tessa had once believed would never be filled. The other Autobots were beginning to notice the change, even the ones who weren't as interested in the humans. Those particular Bots being Hound and Crosshairs, who much preferred the company of their own kind. Drift had definitely been the first to see the change. He was intrigued by the human race and its, as he put it, 'extraordinarily strange customs'. He managed to learn quite a few of these customs from Kaitlyn, who took it upon herself to teach him all about Earth and its inhabitants. Tessa had a suspicion that something more than friendship was on her energetic friend's mind when it came to Drift. That reminded her, she had a very important task to attend to.

The plan, which she had named Operation Set Kaitlyn Up With A Robot Samurai, or OSKUWARS for short, was exactly what it sounded like. The two would make an absolutely adorable couple, and they could even double date with her and Bumblebee. Tessa grinned at the thought. A double date with Drift and Kaitlyn. That would be quite an adventure. Speaking of Bee, she would be needing him for the plan. Walking into the barn, she called out in a singsong voice. "Oh Bumbie! I wanna talk to you!" He turned around, looking down at her with a series of whirs and clicks. Climbing up onto his hand, Tessa smiled sweetly at him. "I need a favor. It's very small, I just need you to get me up onto the roof of the barn. Then you have to go get Drift and Kaitlyn and bring them here. I'll take care of the rest." Her grin turned wicked. Bumblebee eyed her with a sliver of doubt, then shrugged and lifted her onto the roof, reminding her to be careful. Waving him off and blowing a kiss as he drove off in search of Drift and Kaitlyn, Tessa got down to business.

First she needed to set the romantic atmosphere. Browsing through the music on her phone, she stopped, took a closer look, and smiled. This would do nicely. Setting up the lights was harder, but she managed. Now, all she needed was a dramatic way to enter after the two professed their undying love for each other, and everything would be ready.

Drift walked into the barn, thoroughly confused. Bumblebee had driven up to him, told him that he was needed back at the Yeager home immediately, then zoomed off. It had left him perplexed and more than a little frustrated that the younger Bot hadn't been more clear. So here he was, still not informed of the situation, which was one of the few things that really did irritate him. He was surprised to see Kaitlyn enter the barn shortly after him. She seemed just as taken aback to see Drift. Before either of them could say anything, the barn's sound system (Bumblebee had insisted that it be installed) turned on to "My Heart Will Go On" as red and white lights enveloped them both. Drift was sure his logic core was going to crash, but Kaitlyn seemed to know what, or more specifically, who, had caused the sudden romantic atmosphere. "Tessa! Get out here right now and stop this!" Drift noticed that her cheeks her flushed a bright red. What had she told him that meant? Oh yes, it happened when humans were embarrassed or nervous around a significant other. Though he did wonder why she would be experiencing embarrassment, because it certainly could not be the other emotion.

Tessa grinned before dropping a rope and climbing down, turning on the fog machine she had managed to find. She descended from the ceiling surrounded by mist. "Hello, lovebirds! Did you enjoy my surprise?" She let go and dropped the two remaining feet to the ground, walking over to Kaitlyn. "I did you a favor. Now Drift knows how you feel! Isn't that great?" she grinned widely, slathering on the innocent tone. Kaitlyn blushed brighter, if that was possible. "W-what are you talking about? I don't- ah, screw it, I'm out!" she scrambled out of the barn, and Tessa could only assume she was running the five miles back to her house. Turning to a now hopelessly confused Drift, she patted his pede. "Don't worry, Drift. She'll come around." The samurai looked at her, not comprehending anything she was saying.

"I do not understand what you mean, Tessa. Are you saying that Kaitlyn harbors romantic feelings for me?" Tessa nodded and offered a genuine smile.

"Don't stress it too much. She's gonna be back soon, and when she does, you two can sort things out."

Sure enough, Kaitlyn came back a few hours later. She was greeted by Drift, who invited her to come sit outside with him. They sat together quietly, before Drift spoke. "Tessa told me that you have romantic feeling for me. Is this true?" Kaitlyn flinched and then, after a long pause, slowly nodded. "Yes, but romantic interest is not the exact same thing as having a relationship. I don't want to rush things. I want to take it slow, if anything happens at all. That's why I bolted when Tessa shoved it in my face. I mean, I get that she meant well, but it wasn't at my pace." Drift smiled at her. "I understand, Kaitlyn-chan. I would not ask you to overstep your boundaries. I will respect whatever decision you make, but know that your feelings are returned." He held out his hand for her. "May we be friends?" Letting a smile flicker across her face, Kaitlyn placed her much smaller hand on his.

"Friends."

From a distance, Tessa watched from where she sat in Bumblebee's palm. Settling back, she grinned up at him. "I'd say it went pretty well." She traced the seams in Bee's hand. That was one of the many things about Cybertronians that interested her. The intricate detail of how they were constructed. Even though he was made of metal, she could feel how he thrummed with life. Standing up, she leaned against his faceplates, then turned and kissed him. "You are amazing, do you know that?" she murmured. For once, Bumblebee was quiet, and simply kissed her back.

* * *

**I apologize for any possible errors, as I said before I was in pain while typing this, my bruised tendon did not approve of me being productive.**


	5. Tessa is Drunk, Kaitlyn is not Amused

**Oh, snap crackle pop! Another chapter! I keep churning out these things, and I have no idea where they are coming from. Well, someone should be happy. *knowing look at friend* I remember one line in AoE that Tessa said. "Then we can get wasted!" Which got me thinking that she was one of those people comfortable with drinking underage, and then... this. Keep in mind that this does not encourage underage drinking. It's a piece of fictitious comedy and romance which should in no way influence your regular lifestyle. Well, aren't I the pot calling the kettle black. No matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tessa really, _really, _should not have gone to that party last night. It had been a completely bad decision all around, if the situation she was in right now was anything to go by. She had been warned, but did she listen? Of course not. This was what she got for attempting to lead a normal life for once.

It had started when both Tessa and Kaitlyn had received e-mail invitations to a party that the senior class was having at a popular club. Kaitlyn had immediately declined. She wasn't a big fan of clubs, because as she always said, 'it's all fun and games until people get drunk". Kaitlyn had sworn that she would never drink underage, and she didn't plan to start now. Tessa admitted that she herself had had experience with alcohol, but had never in her life gotten so buzzed that she passed out or anything. She could handle it perfectly fine, and it was with this thought in mind that she went to the party.

Bee had offered to escort her, and she accepted. Telling him to pick her up at midnight, she walked into the club. She was met by her friend Anya, who had clearly visited the bar a few too many times. Briefly wondering if Kaitlyn was right about some of the worse effects of alcohol, she tried to lose Anya on the dance floor. If the slurred screams of "Tessa-poo! Come out here! We aren't playing hide and seek! We can, but we aren't right now!" were anything to go by, she had gotten away for the time being.

Eventually she did decided to head for the bar, ordering some fruity little drink with a name she couldn't even pronounce. Losing track of time- and the number of drinks she ordered-, Tessa found herself stumbling back to Bee, cursing the fact that she had worn heels. "You alright there, darlin'?" Bee asked. Tessa giggled. Were they playing a game? They weren't cowboys! "Nope, I'm just fine, buckaroo!" Getting into the car, she fumbled with the seat belt until she gave up and asked Bee to do it. Being in the car made the world a lot blurrier than it already was. Tessa couldn't really remember much more at this point, except for getting home, collapsing onto Bumblebee's hand, and passing out.

So here she was the next morning, with the hangover of a lifetime. At least Bee had the courtesy to stay silent and not say I told you so. She would get enough of that later from Kaitlyn. Realizing that she was absolutely starving, she spoke up. "I'm kind of hungry. Actually, I'm famished. Do you think we can go out and get me something to eat?" Bee set her down, more slowly than usual, knowing that she was probably still suffering some of the more unpleasant side effects of intoxication. He transformed into his alt mode and Tessa winced, the loud noise torture for her aching head. The Camaro drove her to a nearby fast food restaurant, where she ordered the greasiest, saltiest meal they had to offer. Bumblebee parked in a lot that had plenty of shade, which Tessa appreciated. Eating slowly, she let out a sigh of relief as her hunger quelled and the incessant pounding in her head let up slightly. "Whatever would I do without you?" she said, patting the steering wheel.

As she had expected, Kaitlyn gave her hell when Tessa called her and the events of the night before were recounted. Kaitlyn, as it turned out, had stayed at the Yeager residence, hanging out with Drift and reading, just waiting for Tessa to turn up so she could make fun of her in such a drunken state. When she didn't show, Kaitlyn became increasingly worried as the night went on, and had convinced Drift and the others to search around the area, ending in him reporting back that Bumblebee and Tessa had been found together, asleep and recharging respectively. However, he phrased it poorly, stating that they were sleeping together, being unaware of the meaning the statement had for the humans. Hearing this, Kaitlyn nearly had a conniption fit, calling Tessa's cell many times and spamming her with texts, demanding to know where she was and _what the hell she was doing_. "So yeah," said Kaitlyn, "that pretty much sums up my night. By the way, you so owe me." Tessa only shrugged and mumbled an incoherent excuse before hanging up. She fell backwards dramatically onto her bed, slapping a hand onto her forehead. That girl sure was something. Still, it was very nice to know that Kaitlyn cared enough to organize a search party of giant robots for her.

One thing about the story did strike home. Kaitlyn had misunderstood Drift's meaning, interpreting it into... well, something it definitely wasn't. It was also something that would never be possible. A relationship with a giant robot put a lot of limitations on interaction of any sort. Tessa found it slightly saddening that there was a boundary she would never be able to cross with Bumblebee, even if she wanted to. O_f course_, she thought, thinking of a certain pair of friendly blue eyes,_ what we have is enough._

Yes, it would be enough.

* * *

**What can I say, I love to write fluffy endings. See y'all next time!**


	6. Dark Shadow, Jealous Tessa

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! It's been a few weeks, sorry about that! I've been super busy with school and whatnot. Today I was out sick, so here you go, all my wonderful readers! My other OC, Shadow, is introduced in this chapter! Yay! I'm not going to call Aunt Daisy my OC, since she'll only appear in this chapter, maybe the next, and that's it. Also I don't like her at all, and I made her. Shadow will make reoccurrences though. I promise, this is that last OC for this story. *crosses fingers* Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Tessa received the call at 7:00 am on a Tuesday. She made sure to note this, as that would now forever be a cursed hour for her. It had been her aunt calling her, asking if it would be alright if she and her daughter could stay for a week or two. The call was unexpected and Tessa had been so surprised that she had blurted out yes without even hearing most of the conversation. When she hung up, she walked over to the nearest wall and began to gently hit her head against it.

_No. No. No_. Her Aunt Daisy was coming over for a visit. She didn't know about the Autobots who were currently taking up residence there. She imagined explaining the giant robots to her finicky aunt._ "Oh hey Aunt Daisy! We have metal titans living in our barn, but don't worry, they're nice, and only kill evil robots. Also I'm dating one of them, just to let you know. _Worse, she was bringing Tessa's cousin, Shadow, along. Of course that wasn't her real name, but she had insisted that everyone call her that, saying it was mysterious and intriguing, like herself. Tessa didn't know where to begin pointing out the flaws in that sentence.

She decided that she should warn her dad first, then the bots. Cade just sighed and headed back to the house, preparing for the horrors that were to come. The Autobots were a different matter. Crosshairs stalked off muttering about how humans were going to infest the place. Hound was indifferent to the whole thing, not really caring if the visitors were freaked out by him or not. Drift was pleased that he would see more diverse human personalities. That left Bumblebee to talk to.

"Hey Bumbie!" Tessa walked up behind him, hugging his pede. "I've got some news. My aunt and cousin are coming over, so there are going to be a few more rules. First, no shooting them, no matter how annoying they get. Second, I'm sure they aren't going to react well to me being in a relationship with an alien robot, so let's keep that on the low, ok?" Bumblebee beeped in agreement, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. She shivered in happiness. A week of going low on their relationship wasn't something she wanted, but Bee was such an understanding bot.

That evening, a blue Porche pulled up to the house, and a short, rather wide woman stepped out. She tossed a scarf haughtily around her shoulders and walked- no, strutted up to the door. A teenaged girl who looked to be around seventeen got out after her, slamming the car door shut. Blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face, she crossed her arms and marched up to stand by her mother.

Tessa opened the door, forcing a grin. "Hello dear! Oh, you've grown so much! Now, where is my darling brother?" Aunt Daisy shouldered past her and flounced off in search of Cade. Shadow turned to her, sighing. "Guess I'm with you, then. Show me the barn." she said this in a perfect monotone and a straight face, one which Tessa could tell had been perfected so that no hint of any emotion except utter boredom would be hinted at. "Right this way." she headed toward the barn, praying to god that the Autobots had had enough sense to stay in their alt modes while the visitors were around.

Opening the door, she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that they were all in car mode. Shadow entered the large space, looking as impressed as her emotionless mask would let her. "Oh wow, Tess, I thought this was gonna be lame, but I guess I was wrong." She headed over to Bumblebee first, running her hand over the car hood. Seeing this, Tessa resisted the urge to go over and plant a kiss on the windshield. _Relax,_ her mind told her, _Shadow is not a threat. She just sees a cool car, that's all. _It grew harder to be rational, though, as Shadow caressed the interior, leaning over Bee in what seemed to be a purposely provocative way. Tessa growled under her breath and dug her nails into her palms.

Shadow sat inside the driver's seat, running her hands over the dashboard. She grinned slightly, then looked horrified that a ray of light had gotten through her dark facade. Tessa seethed. Shadow never smiled, but here she was, fawning over Bumblebee.

She discreetly whipped out her phone and texted Kaitlyn. **Crazy cousin is hitting on Bee's alt mode. Help**. Kaitlyn's perfectly logical response did nothing to calm her. **He's a new Camaro, of course she's gonna freak out over him. Calm down.** The sound of Shadow's almost excited exclamation of "Is that a Bugatti?!" made her look up. **Well, now she's freaking out all over Drift. ****_Ooh look_****, is that her taking a picture with him? Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing, like you said.**

It took Kaitlyn a few minutes to respond. **Photo evidence. Now**. Tessa quietly took a photo of Shadow practically laying on top of Drift, praising the workmanship, and sent it to Kaitlyn.** Oh. No. That. Skank. Is. Not. Laying. On. My. Drift. **Each word came in a different text, and Tessa could practically feel the fury radiating from the messages. **Relax, she's moved on to Crosshairs now**. She put the phone away and grinned, knowing how mad the grumpy robot would be at a human fangirling over him.

After Shadow had finished worshiping the Autobots, she went back to being the emotionless girl she always was. Walking out of the barn, she shot Tessa a look that said _don't ever speak of this._ It didn't matter though, because she was much too engrossed in plotted revenge with Kaitlyn to pay attention.

She invited her over, and they hung out in her room, under the pretense of studying for a test. In reality, they had come up with a brilliant plan, with the code name Dark Shadow. It would have to wait until the next day though, since it was well past midnight when they finished making plans. As Kaitlyn headed home, Tessa allowed herself to relax for what seemed the first time that day. Tomorrow would be fun.


End file.
